


oc drabble hell

by Snappy



Category: can i just bullshit this for my own ocs so no one sees it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy/pseuds/Snappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1. “Hello? Is anyone down here?!”
  2. “Oh my god, what is this place? How can you still be alive? I’ll get you help! Please hold on.”
  3. “You don’t have to hide from me. I’m trying to help you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”
  4. “What happened to you? How long have you been kept here?”
  5. “Hello? Where am I?! Who are you?”
  6. “Have you ever tried to escape? Do you think it’s possible if we work together?”
  7. “It’s the police! Show yourself!”
  8. “Is that really you? Oh my god, I found you, I can’t believe I found you…”
  9. “Is that– Is that really you? Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s you!”
  10. “Will you please come out of your bedroom… I know you’re probably not comfortable with the amount of space after what you’re used to, but please try…”
  11. “How do you feel after your first night home?”
  12. “Can you please tell me what happened while you were… gone?”
  13. “Something happened to you while you were gone and if you don’t start talking about it you will only sink further and further into this darkness.”
  14. ”Were you scared all the time? Or… or did you get used to it?”
  15. ”I’m not even sure what I’d rather hear, that you were always afraid or that you actually liked it there.”
  16. “If you want to start living your old life, you’re going to have to start putting what happened to you behind you.”
  17. “I can never be who I used to be! I was gone for years! And you expect me to go through some therapy and have my old life back?! That’s never going to happen!”
  18.  “You can’t go back there! Are you insane? Why do you want to?!”
  19. “That’s it, I’m calling a doctor, you’re freaking me out.”
  20. “You’ve got a high fever… You’re going delirious. Let me help you, please!”
  21. “Shut up– SHUT UP! I can’t think with all your screaming!”
  22. “You’re dying. Oh my god, you’re dying! That wasn’t supposed to happen!”
  23. “If you don’t tell me what’s been happening to you, you leave me no choice but to leave you.”
  24. “Why won’t you talk to me about what happened? You’ve had the same blank look in your eyes for weeks.”
  25. “Where did that scar come from? You didn’t have that before the holiday, did you?”
  26.  “Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.”
  27. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I don’t want you to stop, even if I tell you to.”
  28. “What was that? You don’t think you can cum again? I’m going to show you that you can.”
  29. “You wanted me to be rough, so I’m being rough, darling. Can’t you handle it?”
  30. “Look at you lying there all used… Do you think you’re ready for more?”
  31. “I don’t care whether you can take it. I will do it anyway and you’ll love it.”
  32. “Open up wide.”
  33. “Don’t you dare move. Did I tell you you could?”
  34. “Oh good, does that hurt?”
  35. “You will listen to every single word I say. If you don’t… then I’ll tie you up and I’ll leave you here desperate.”
  36. “I don’t care whether it will hurt. I just want it.”
  37. “I can’t wait to see you covered in the bruises I’ll mark you with.”
  38. “Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream even louder.”
  39. “I would’ve prepared you for this if you’d not been begging for me to fuck you.”
  40. “You should see your face right now…”
  41. “I told you I was going to make you regret saying yes to this.”
  42. “Is that all you’ve got? That hardly hurt. Well, I guess it’s my turn now.”
  43. “You’re here for my pleasure, not the other way round. Do you understand, slave?!”
  44. “Tell me how much you want me and I’ll give you more than you can handle. That’s the game we’re playing now, honey.”
  45. “Don’t complain. I could’ve tied you up in even less comfortable positions.”
  46. “Oh, look at you. All tied up and ready to be fucked.”
  47. “What’s that? I can’t hear what you’re saying with that gag in your mouth.”
  48. “I’m not done yet! Spread your legs and lie the fuck still until I tell you to move!”
  49. “Oh this hurts, does it? I want you to beg for even more.”
  50. “Just count down with me and if you make it to zero without squirming, I’ll stop hurting you.”
  51. “This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any.”
  52. “Not eating the food I give you is not going to make me give you nicer food.”
  53. “Not eating the food I give you is not going to make me give you nicer food.”
  54. “You should be grateful I come down here and talk to you at all.”
  55. “Listen to me or I’ll treat you even worse.”
  56. “I picked you off the street because you were beautiful. You should feel flattered.”
  57. “You don’t need freedom if I give you everything you need.”
  58. “You can come out of the basement if you give me a very good reason to let you.”
  59. “What’s this? Are you trying to get away from me? You should know better.”
  60. “Get on your knees and pray I’ll forgive you.”
  61. “Oh, you’re hungry? Sing me a song and you can have my leftovers.”
  62. “Don’t cry, I’m keeping you safe down here, away from the world. You don’t need it. You only need me.”
  63. “Freedom is a burden. You should be glad I took it away from you.”
  64. “I bought you some new clothes. Please wear them tonight at dinner.”
  65. “You don’t get to decide anything, understood? I make the rules and you obey them if you want to remain unharmed.”
  66. “You’re nothing but a little doll I get to play with.”
  67. “I own you.”
  68. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to take away your virginity just like that. I’m saving it for something special.”
  69. “I’m not going to kill you. Not yet.”
  70. “If you’re good, you can shower with warm water today.”
  71. “Crying won’t make me stop hurting you. It just encourages me.”
  72. “You’re so young…”
  73. “I love it when you scream, but I will only stop when you can’t scream anymore.”
  74. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot you were still down here.”
  75. “There’s someone coming to join me tonight. I’m sure you’ll be quiet, or I’ll have to kill my guest again and it’ll be your fault.”
  76. “You’re going to have some company tonight. Try to think of him/her as your little brother/sister. I want you to do to him/her what I do to you, understood?”
  77. “I’m bringing some friends along to show them how well trained you are.”
  78. “How dare you talk to me like that. Wash your mouth, with soap. Now.”
  79. “It’s been a pleasure watching you grow up. Your mummy and daddy would have been so proud of you.”
  80. “I brought you some food. Now crawl over here and lick it out of the bowl like a good pet.”
  81. “I think you should remind me why you’re worth keeping alive down here.”
  82. “Tell me how much you love me and you can have your dinner.”
  83. “I can make you do whatever I want now. Come on, TRY to oppose me, I dare you.”
  84. “Aren’t you a good boy/girl, listening to every command I give you. Come here, let me give you a kiss.”
  85. “Undress. I have bought you new clothes.”
  86. “Are you hungry? Look at this plate of food. Don’t touch it. You’re only allowed to look. I love seeing your instinct lose from the control I have on you.”
  87. “You’re my puppet now. How does it feel?”
  88. “How long has it been? Five days? Six? Don’t fall asleep. I SAID DON’T FALL ASLEEP!”
  89. “Hold your hand above the flame. It amuses me.”
  90. “How dare you speak to me before being given permission?”
  91. “I don’t remember telling you you could leave your room.”
  92. “Look at how good you are to me. You never complain. I think you deserve a present.”
  93. “I’m not going to lock the door this time, but you won’t leave anyway.”
  94. “Begging isn’t going to make me give it to you. In fact, I quite like the sight.”
  95. “I’m so sorry for disobeying you. I understand if you’re going to punish me now. I deserve it.”
  96. “Do you remember what freedom feels like?”
  97. “What would you be doing right now if you were allowed to do anything in the world, my dear?”
  98. “Why are you complaining? I’m doing what’s best for you.”
  99. “Of course I care about you. That’s why you’re not allowed to leave the house.”
  100. “What did you just say? I think I made it very clear what happens to those who don’t listen to my commands…”
  101. ”How does it feel to think in my voice?”
  102. “Your wish is my command. I’ll always listen to you.”
  103. “Oh dear, I see you’ve had a little accident… I thought I’d told you to keep it in.”
  104. “You can’t just lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset!”
  105. “Stop shouting or I won’t listen to a word you’re saying anymore!”
  106. “Calm down, right now! You’rs scaring me!”
  107. “Wow, no need to get your knickers in a twist, I was just asking!”
  108. “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP, you fucking BITCH!”
  109. “Okay, I know you’re angry, but try to breathe, alright? Sit down, let me help you…”
  110. “Whenever you behave like this, all I see is your father.”
  111. “Wow, down boy/girl!”
  112. “Let go of me! What on earth do you think you’re doing?! LET GO!”
  113. “What happened in here? What is this mess? Did you do this?”
  114. “Now don’t get angry, but there are a few things we need to talk about.”
  115. “You’re making excuses for hitting me in the face? You’re making excuses?! Do you know what I need to hear right now? An APOLOGY.”
  116. “Get away from me!”
  117. “You’re going to wake the whole neighbourhood if you keep this up!”
  118. “I don’t know why I ever gave you a chance! The only thing you know how to do is fuck up!”
  119. “Keep your voice down! People are starting to stare.”
  120. “I’ll let go when you look me in the eyes and dare to say that again!”
  121. “You broke my [OBJECT]! You knew that was precious to me!”
  122. “Go to bed, sober up and we’ll talk tomorrow.”
  123. “You’re telling ME to calm down?! YOU started this!”
  124. “You say the nastiest things when you’re angry, so yes, I’m walking away from you now.”
  125. “I can’t reason with you when you shout like that.”
  126. “STOP. FUCKING. SHOUTING!”
  127. “Ow! Get your hands off me! You’re hurting me!”
  128. “If you open that mouth to say something I don’t want to hear ONE more time, you’re out, do you fucking understand?”
  129. “Just LET me get angry! I always need to keep everything inside, but I can’t do that anymore!”
  130. “I’m going to call the police. You’re scaring me.”
  131. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re NOT going to call the police on me!”
  132. “What are you going to do? Hit me again?”
  133. “You can’t demand everything from everyone around you. Everyone else has a life that doesn’t revolve around you. When will you get that into your skull?!”
  134. “You’re not a kid anymore, so stop acting like one.”
  135. “I just spent the last three hours hanging over a toilet. Don’t even dare mentioning food to me.”
  136. “I can’t remember anything… anything at all.”
  137. “I feel strange… What was in that drink?”
  138. “Don’t touch me!”
  139. “If you take one more step I will shoot.”
  140. “I can’t tell you, so please stop asking me what happened.”
  141. “If you touch me again I will go to the police and I will tell them everything.”
  142. “I know you’re trying your best, but your best just isn’t good enough.”
  143. “I don’t want to see you around here anymore.”
  144. “I didn’t know where else to go. Please just let me in.”
  145. “You have a nerve coming back here.”
  146. “If you kill me now, someone will find out and you will spend the rest of your life behind bars.”
  147. “I don’t take orders from you anymore.”
  148. “I want you to get out of my house right now and never come back.”
  149. “I’m not going to leave. You know you need me.”
  150. “Don’t be so stupid, you’re nothing without me.”
  151. “I knew I couldn’t trust you!”
  152. “You could have known that I wasn’t to be trusted.”
  153. but you trusted me anyways. because im here. because you're easy, cy. you're so fucking easy to bend and break.
  154. “How long have you been standing there?”
  155. “Why do you keep following me everywhere? What do you want from me?”
  156. “How could you lie to me over and over again like that? Do you really not care about me?”
  157. “Oh my  _fucking_ god!”
  158. “What the hell happened to you?”
  159. “I’m losing it. I feel like I’m going crazy.”
  160. “The weird thing is it doesn’t even hurt. It’s just bleeding like a motherfucker.”
  161. “I just want things to be normal for once. Why can’t I have that?”
  162. “I don’t want to be dependent anymore.”
  163. “That’s it, I’m moving.”
  164. “I’m starving…”
  165. “I keep hearing things and I have the feeling I’m seeing things that aren’t there. What’s happening to me?”
  166. “If I tell you I did something really bad, can you promise me you won’t go to the police?”
  167. “I did you a favour without making a big deal about it. Why won’t you do this one thing for me?!”
  168. “Please don’t take it personally if I say I really don’t want to see you right now, or anyone for that matter.”
  169. “You put me through hell and now you’re expecting me to help you? Are you out of your mind?”
  170. “Everyone always tells me to take control of my life, so here I am doing exactly that and now you dare to make a problem out of that?”
  171. “Long time no see.”
  172. “Do you believe in aliens, because something happened to me last night and I can’t otherwise explain it.”
  173. “I think I’m going to spend the next seven years in bed. Goodbye.”
  174. “I don’t feel safe anymore.”
  175. “Will you please tell me who did this to you?”
  176. “I don’t care whether you like it or not. Just take it.”
  177. “If you struggle, I will tie up your hands, if you scream, I will gag you. You have nowhere to go.”
  178. “You will like it when I’m finished with you.”
  179. “We both know that you want it, so stop complaining.”
  180. “I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied.”
  181. “Open your mouth.”
  182. “You can do whatever you want to my body, but don’t you dare think you own me.”
  183. “Just sit still so I can come in your face.”
  184. “Look at me when you come, slut.”
  185. “I will fuck you again and again and again until I’m done with you, you understand?”
  186. “Turn around and push your pants down, or suffer the consequences of disobeying me.”
  187. ”The more you scream, the more in control I feel.”
  188. “I love seeing you like this.”
  189. “Get on your knees, open your mouth and don’t even dare use your teeth.”
  190. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who fell for the trap. It’s your own fault.”
  191. “Please just stop! I’ll do whatever you want me to. Anything but this.”
  192. “Don’t stop crying. You’re beautiful like that.”
  193. “I’ll fuck you over and over until you spread your legs when you see me.”
  194. “I know you don’t want it. That’s what makes me want it.”
  195. “I’m not using you. I’m making you useful.”
  196. “At least I’m not going to murder you afterwards… I think.”
  197. “This will go on as long as I want it to and there’s nothing you can do about it.”
  198. “If you know what’s good for you, you should stop trying to tell people about this.”
  199. “This will be our little secret, or do you want me to ensure that you keep quiet?”
  200. “You will learn to love me.”
  201. “I know you don’t want this, but I’m going to continue until you need me.”
  202. “Get on your hands and knees.”
  203. “Do as I say or I’ll make you hurt.”
  204. “Smile for the camera.”
  205. “Don’t worry, I’m only recording this for my private collection.”
  206. “I will make you come.”
  207. “You have five minutes to make me cum, or you know what will follow.”
  208. “You can do better than this.”
  209. “Ride me like the little slut you are.”
  210. “Touch yourself until you come, or I will fucking cut you.”
  211. “Disobey me again and I will get the cane out.”
  212. “Oh, does that hurt? Well, then you will know not to speak up again.”
  213. “I’m not doing this because I hate you, I do it because I love you.”
  214. “Deep down you want this and you know it.”
  215. “Where are you taking me?!”
  216. “No… No, anything but that!”
  217. “Please, let me go!”
  218. “I won’t beg—I’m not begging you!”
  219. “Please! I’m begging you!”
  220. “Have mercy… please… PLEASE!”
  221. “There is no mercy.”
  222. “Ah… so they’ve caught another one… I guess that means I won’t last much longer.”
  223. “So you’re the one they’ve been ‘interrogating’ all this time?”
  224. “How are your chains? Nice and tight? Good.”
  225. “Silence, huh? They’re always quiet at the start.”
  226. “I’ll have you talking before the end of the night.”
  227. “No one wants anyone to get hurt, you know. If you just tell me what I want to know, things will go much more smoothly for you.”
  228. “Now, normally, we ask questions first, but… I find that people are more willing to talk when they realize that the threat of pain is very, very real.”
  229. “Hm… what tool to use…?”
  230. “I’m not telling you shit!”
  231. “Perhaps we should bring ____ in here… Would you be a bit more talkative then?”
  232. “Oh my god… What did those monsters do to you?”
  233. “Th… They wanted… but I… I never…. I never told…”
  234. “Shhh, shh, don’t speak. We’re getting you out of here.”
  235. “I… I’m sorry… I told them…. They… I tried… but they…”
  236. “Tell me where it is. TELL ME!”
  237. “well, if you won’t talk, perhaps your friends will.”
  238. “I thought they’d get tired, and they did… But then two more men came in and it started all over again.”
  239. “If you tell me where your friends are, then the pain will stop. Then again, maybe it won’t.”
  240. “They won’t let me leave this place alive…”
  241. “Alright! A-alright… I… I’ll talk… Just no more, please!”
  242. “No, no, no—you’re not permitted to die, not yet.”
  243. “This should keep you awake. Can’t have you leaving the party just yet!”
  244. “Why do you resist? It would be so much easier to give in.”
  245. “Whether you tell me what I want to know or not, I will get what I want. You are merely delaying the inevitable.”
  246. “Take him/her away. The sight of him/her disgusts me.”
  247. “Why! Won’t! You!  ** _Break_**?!”
  248. “You’ll not get anything from me!”
  249. “W-what do you want? Information? Money?”
  250. “I-I’ll give you a-anything! Anything you want! You don’t have to do this!”
  251. “Me? Oh, I don’t want anything from you. Except your screams. Those I value above all else!”
  252. “What makes you think I want anything from you?”
  253. “Ah, so  _you’re_  the new prisoner! I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”
  254. “Here’s how this is going to go: I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer it truthfully. Refuse or lie, and I hurt you. Badly. Over and over again. Are we clear?”
  255. “It is my suggestion that you answer the question so that we may avoid any unpleasantness.”
  256. “Look, I don’t want to hurt you. Really, I don’t. But you’re not giving me much of a choice here, ___.”
  257. “I’m going to give you one more chance to tell me what I need to know.”
  258. “You’re making this so much harder than this has to be, ____.”
  259. “We need to get out of here before he comes back…”
  260. “How long have you been down here?”
  261. “I’ve been kind. I’ve been generous. And yet you tried to leave me… That’s very rude, ___. You know what I have to do now, don’t you?”
  262. “That was a daring rescue attempt!  _Such_  a shame it didn’t work.”
  263. “Oh, no, ___, you’ve missed your chance at redemption. The cat’s out of the bag!”
  264. “Toys are so complicated these days. I like to keep things simple, so we’re going to play with the whip and some knives today. If that’s too old fashioned for you, I could always include a few modern techniques, too.”
  265. “AUGH! No, plea—GAHHH!”
  266. “GAH! STOP! STOP, PLEase…”
  267. “No… No, please… I beg you…”
  268. “You’re going to regret that, ___.”
  269. **Action:** [spits]
  270. “Augh! Little bastard bit me!”
  271. “Turn the dial up. I want to watch him/her writhe a bit more.”
  272. “So it’s to be torture then? I can handle torture.”
  273. “I’ll not betray my friends. Not for anything.”
  274. “I’m telling you: I don’t know!”
  275. “Tell me, what’s your worst nightmare? I’d like to make it a reality.”
  276. “Another test subject? Oh, how exciting!”
  277. “Oh, did that hurt? Good.”
  278. “This series of experiments is very important, so do try to keep y our screaming to a minimum. I’ll need to focus so I can record the results properly. One mistake, and we must start all over!”
  279. “…N…N-no… I’ll… I’ll nev-ver…”
  280. “Why…?”
  281. “What is he/she planning?! Tell me!”
  282. “You will do as I command or pay the price. Do you understand?”
  283. “Hurt you? No, I wouldn’t hurt you! Your friend, on the other hand…”
  284. “Do as I say, or he/she gets hurt. You don’t want him/her hurt, do you?”
  285. “Alright, that’s enough rest for you. Time for another round in the torture chamber.”
  286. “Don’t make me drag you; get up!”
  287. “I can’t—I’ll die!”
  288. “Is the subject secure? Good. We may begin testing at once!”
  289. “The last subject died before we could reach any sort of breakthrough. Here’s to hoping you last a bit longer.”
  290. “P-please… Kill me…”
  291. “You may as well kill me. I’ll die before I tell you anything!”
  292. “Still silent? Such a fool you are…”
  293. “You’re tougher than you look…”
  294. “Is… Is that all you’ve got? Come on, you can hit harder than that!”
  295. “Am I supposed to be scared? It’ll take more than pain to frighten me!”
  296. “___ will come for me!”
  297. “No one is coming for you, my dear.”
  298. “D-do… do you think… someone will save us…?”
  299. “I can’t stand this anymore… I’m… I think I’m going insane!”
  300. “I need to get out of here…”
  301. “No, no, you don’t understand… No one can withstand their machines… It’s broken even the strongest of men. You’re no different… Neither am I…”
  302. “Such a beautiful back! Your skin is perfect—so soft and clean, the color of ___… So beautiful… But it’s missing something, isn’t it? Needs a bit of color—red? I’m thinking red. Lots and lots of red.”
  303. “Why are they hurting us? What do they want?”
  304. “I think they just want to make us bleed…”
  305. “I want revenge! You hurt me, so I’m going to hurt you, only worse.”
  306. “I can’t go with you… M-my legs… I can’t walk.”
  307. “I will see you dead for this!”
  308. “I will make you understand. You will suffer as I have suffered. Then you will see.”
  309. “I’m afraid, my dear, you will never see the light of day again.”
  310. “Scream as loud as you like—no one will hear you.”
  311. “Don’t you see? Oh, that’s right—of course you don’t! You need eyes for that!”
  312. “Tell me, which hand is your favorite?”
  313. “I’d start talking, if I were you. The rats are hungry and are drawn to the smell of blood.”
  314. “I’m going to draw this out for as long as possible… I’ve been waiting for this for  _years_.”
  315. “Ugh… I don’t feel so well…”
  316. “Hey, do I feel warm to you?”
  317. “Oh, shit! You’re burning up!”
  318. “Let’s get you to bed.”
  319. “I don’t think I can go to ____ today—I’m feeling pretty terrible.”
  320. “Are you really sick, or are you just trying to get out of ____?”
  321. “I’m sick! I’m not trying to get out of anything! Why would you say something like that?”
  322. “Man, being sick sucks…”
  323. “Make me some chicken noodle soup and I’ll love you forever?”
  324. “We need medicine, or…”
  325. “S/he won’t make it through the night at this rate.”
  326. “Hey… I brought you some flowers.”
  327. “What did the doctor say? It’s nothing bad, is it?”
  328. “I’m sorry… It’s too advanced. I’m afraid you only have a few months left…”
  329. “No… No, it can’t be true! You’ll be fine; you have to be!”
  330. “I… guess I’d better start on that bucket list, eh?”
  331. “No, no, I’m going to fight it—I’ll beat this thing!”
  332. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be one of those miraculous survival stories you hear about on the news—mark my words!”
  333. “You know, I used to be so afraid of dying, but now… I guess I’ve just accepted it, you know?”
  334. “We all die eventually. I guess it’s just my turn.”
  335. “It’s a chronic condition. It won’t kill me, but I’ll have to deal with it until the day I die.. I’m not sure if that’s better.”
  336. “You’re coughing up a storm…”
  337. “Maybe you should go to the doctor?”
  338. “You don’t look so great.”
  339. “____, you’re pale as a ghost! You should lie down!”
  340. “I just can’t believe I’m going to lose you… There’s nothing I can even do about it.”
  341. “I can’t just stand by and watch you wither away!”
  342. “Please, don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone with this disease takes me…”
  343. “I’m… infected.”
  344. “We’re all infected.”
  345. “We’ve all been exposed… We should remain separated until we know who’s sick and who’s not.”
  346. “I’m going to die from an over glorified cold.”
  347. “Drink this—it’ll make you feel better.”
  348. “What if s/he doesn’t wake up?”
  349. “Yep, you’ve got the flu, alright. Best stay in bed—I’ll take care of everything until you are well.”
  350. “I may be sick, but there’s no way I’m letting you do all the work!”
  351. “Don’t push yourself too hard—you have a very high fever and it’ll knock you on your ass if you’re not careful.”
  352. “You’ve been in and out for the past hour… I’m worried.”
  353. “I know just what will chase this sickness away: Tea!”
  354. “I’ve sent for the doctor. Just lie still and try to get some rest.”
  355. “You’ve caught a nasty bug… This isn’t your average case of the sniffles, I’m afraid.”
  356. “I just want to lie here and do nothing.”
  357. “W…water… pl…ple…please….”
  358. “Hang in there, ____… We’ll get you well again, just hold on.”
  359. “Don’t try to soften the blow—tell me the truth. How bad is it?”
  360. “The infection will spread if we don’t do something soon—amputation is our only option!”
  361. “S/he’s not out of her mind—s/he’s just sick!”
  362. “I’m messed up, ____. I feel like I’m going crazy.”
  363. “_____ says I should admit myself to the asylum… What do you think?”
  364. “I’m not…. I’m not crazy, I swear!”
  365. “Medication and a few therapy sessions aren’t going to make what happened go away! It’s still there, on my mind all the time!”
  366. “They say a few more days and I can leave the hospital!”
  367. “The doctor isn’t sure what it is… They want to run a few more tests.”
  368. “I’ve been to three different doctors, and each one thinks it’s something different! I just want to know what’s wrong with me!”
  369. “I’m on more medication than a pill head…”
  370. “____, I’m sick… Like, really sick.”
  371. “Just how sick are you?”
  372. “I knew it! I knew you were ill! Why have you been hiding it?!”
  373. “If you’re sick, you should tell someone.”
  374. “A cold won’t kill me.”
  375. “This isn’t just some cold! You know that!”
  376. “If you go in there, you risk getting infected!”
  377. “Don’t come any closer—I’ve got it, and it’s contagious!”
  378. “I don’t want this disease to take you away from me, too…”
  379. “Here. I’ll hold your hair back…”
  380. “Do you need a bucket?”
  381. “Oh! Bless you!”
  382. “That was one helluva sneeze!”
  383. “Was… that a cough or a sneeze? I couldn’t tell.”
  384. “How many others are sick?”
  385. “If we don’t do something now, more people will get sick.”
  386. “Keep him/her cool; try to bring the fever down.”
  387. “Four people have died because of this sickness… I don’t want to be the next.”
  388. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”
  389. “I’ve got the meds—don’t worry, everything will be alright now!”
  390. “I’ve been through hell and back—no cold is taking me down.”
  391. “Do you have the medicine?”
  392. “How are you feeling? Ready to take on the world yet?”
  393. “You’ve been down and out for a week and you’re only getting worse. I think this is more serious than you make it out to be.”
  394. “Damn… I knew I should have gotten that vaccine…”
  395. “Is there a cure?”
  396. “There is no cure… I’m sorry.”
  397. “They’re working on a cure, but who knows when we’ll have it.”
  398. “They’ve found a cure! You’re going to be fine!”
  399. “You’ll have to visit the doctor frequently for treatments.”
  400. “I hate going in for treatments… I always feel terrible afterwards.”
  401. “You don’t think something could be wrong with me, do you?”
  402. “I’m tired of being bedridden…”
  403. “I’m tired of being sick.”
  404. “They’d better come out with a cure soon, or I’m going to rot away before long.”
  405. “I don’t have much time left—I want to have some fun before I go.”
  406. “Come on, you can beat this!”
  407. “I’ll run every marathon in the world if it means bringing us closer to a cure!”
  408. “I’ve got the sniffles, that’s all!”
  409. “You don’t have to fuss! I’m sick, but I’m not dying!”
  410. “We don’t have a few hours! S/he/they could be dead by then!”
  411. “You sure do get sick a lot…”
  412. “Why do I keep getting sick all the time?”
  413. “I hate feeling under the weather.”
  414. “I’ve got things to do! I can’t let a little bug get in my way!”
  415. “What the hell happened to you?!”
  416. “You mean those bastards just left you behind like this?”
  417. “Come on, let’s fix you up.”
  418. “You need to start taking a safer route home—I don’t want you getting mugged again!”
  419. “Easy, easy! Don’t move…”
  420. “I don’t think it’s broken, but we should get it checked out by a professional, just in case.”
  421. “S/He BEAT you?!”
  422. “Oh my god, what did you do?”
  423. “What happened to your face?”
  424. “Don’t—you’ll only hurt yourself more.”
  425. “Are you alright?—No, wait, stupid question. Of course you’re not alright!”
  426. “You took quite a tumble there…”
  427. “Sheesh, how hard did you crack that skull of yours?”
  428. “Ouch! That looks like it hurts!”
  429. “Oh god, oh god, okay… That’s a lot of blood—okay, don’t panic…”
  430. “Well, I’m no doctor, but I’m pretty sure your foot is not supposed to be pointing behind you…”
  431. “Hold on, there’s an ambulance on its way!”
  432. “Don’t move…”
  433. “You’ll only make it worse, getting up and walking about like that.”
  434. “____, you’re hurt—let me help!”
  435. “Uh-uh, broken bones mean you get a free pass to just lay in bed and relax. Don’t worry, I’ll do the work for you.”
  436. “Calm down, calm down—you’re fine, it’s just a scratch.”
  437. “This isn’t anything serious; head wounds just bleed a lot.”
  438. “I told you climbing that tree was a bad idea!”
  439. “What did I say? I said, ‘Don’t get up on that roof, or you’ll hurt yourself.’ And lo and behold, here we are in the ER!”
  440. “Who hurt you? I’ll smash their face in!”
  441. “You should be more careful next time…”
  442. “Nobody wants to see you hurt like this, least of all me…”
  443. “If anybody asks, tell them you got into a knife fight. It’s a lot less embarrassing for you that way.”
  444. “There is no way you fell down the stairs. Tell me what really happened!”
  445. “Did s/he hurt you? Did s/he hurt you again?!”
  446. “You need to leave him/her… You can’t let him/her do this to you.”
  447. “If you’re too frightened to do something about this, then I will take matter into my own hands. I’m not going to let you keep getting hurt like this.”
  448. “Hey, next time, call me instead of taking the dangerous route home, okay? I’ll come pick you up.”
  449. “Shhh, I know it hurts, I know…”
  450. “Just keep breathing, nice and slow… That’s it.”
  451. “You’re doing fine, just hold on…”
  452. “Don’t tell me not to panic—you’ve been shot!”
  453. “Bloody hell, you shot yourself on accident?! How do you even DO that?!”
  454. “Ahhh, shitshitshitshitshit! What do I do, what do I do?! AMBULANCE! Right, an ambulance!”
  455. “Look at me, look at me—how many fingers am I holding up?”
  456. “Does it hurt when you move it?”
  457. “You hit your head pretty hard… Try to say, ‘I went to the beach yesterday’ for me?”
  458. “Are you hurt anywhere?!”
  459. “AUGH! DON’T TOUCH IT!!!”
  460. “AHSHITFUCKDAMMIT!!!!”
  461. “Bloody hell, that was stupid…”
  462. “Ow—I cut my thumb!”
  463. “How many times do I have to tell you? Cut away from yourself, not towards yourself!”
  464. “Uh, I think I need to go to the Emergency Room…”
  465. “Owowowow!”
  466. “I-it’s okay, it’s just a sprain! …I think…”
  467. “I broke it by falling out of a damn tree… That’s the last time I get any silly notions of reliving my childhood.”
  468. “I was mugged on my way home… But I’m alright. They didn’t rough me up too bad…”
  469. “I’m lucky to even be alive! I thought those guys were going to kill me!”
  470. “You’re limping…”
  471. “I just… fell. That’s all.”
  472. “I don’t even know where that bruise came from.”
  473. “What happened? Did you stub your toe?”
  474. “I smashed my fingers in the door yesterday, broke two of them.”
  475. “I don’t need you to fuss over me. It’s not that bad, really.”
  476. “Augh, I can barely open my eyes, they’re swelling so bad…”
  477. “FUCK! My arm!”
  478. “I can’t breathe….I can’t….!”
  479. “Did you see what that bastard did? Socked me right in the head!”
  480. “Nothing happened, honestly. S/he never hurt me. This was an accident.”
  481. “I swear, every time I wake up when my meds wear off, I feel like screaming!”
  482. “God, it hurts so bad…”
  483. “Where is that damn doctor? I feel like my leg is rotting off!”
  484. “Just try to stay conscious, okay?”
  485. “Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need more pillows, some pain medication?”
  486. “I wish you’d just listen to me—maybe then you wouldn’t get hurt.”
  487. “_____, you’re hurt. You’re hurt very badly, and you need to lie still!”
  488. “Look, I’m okay, really!”
  489. “Thank you for looking after me while I heal… Not many people would do that for me.”
  490. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’ll be alright.”
  491. “It’s only a small cut, nothing to worry about.”
  492. “At least it doesn’t hurt that much…”
  493. “Don’t pick at the scab, it’ll scar!”
  494. “Do you think this will turn into a badass scar?”
  495. “At least I’ll have a cool story to tell people when they ask…”
  496. “Hey, at least you’ll have a new story to tell, eh?”
  497. “You look like you’re in a lot of pain…”
  498. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck…”
  499. “I may be laid up, but at least I have you.”
  500. “I hate this. I wish I could walk…”
  501. “Could have been worse… If my hand had been anywhere else, I’d have probably lost a finger or two.”
  502. “Ugh, dude, I do not want to see your putrid war wound. Put that shit away!”
  503. “But look, it’s almost healed!”
  504. “The doctor says that there’s not much else s/he can do for you… We’ll just have to let it heal on its own.”
  505. “There’s only one thing worse than stubbing your toe—breaking it. I discovered that the hard way.”
  506. “I got my ass handed to me today…”
  507. “Oof, now  _that_  is a black eye!”
  508. “It hurts to breathe…”
  509. “I think I broke something…”
  510. “At least I’m not the other guy.”
  511. “If it makes you feel any better, I kicked his/her ass.”
  512. “Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’! I’ve learned my lesson, thank you very much.”
  513. “Ah! Careful…”
  514. “You’re bleeding…”
  515. “What the hell’s your problem?”
  516. “Come on… Breathe! BREATHE!”
  517. “Don’t give up on me now!”
  518. “Why don’t you just give up?”
  519. “What’s the point?”
  520. “I hate you. So much.”
  521. “There is nothing you can do to stop me.”
  522. “I will stop you!”
  523. “There’s no hope… We’ve lost.”
  524. “When will it all end?”
  525. “I wish there was something I could do to help you…”
  526. “Help me! Please…”
  527. “I think I’m dying…”
  528. “No, don’t say that! You can’t say that!”
  529. “There were so many of them…”
  530. “We’ll never survive!”
  531. “Are you insane?!”
  532. “This is insane!”
  533. “Why do you care?”
  534. “Why should I care?”
  535. “There is nothing you can say that could change my mind.”
  536. “I’ve never loved you.”
  537. “I can’t find it in myself to tell them the truth…”
  538. “My chest is empty… I have no heart.”
  539. “You soulless creature!”
  540. “You’re a monster!”
  541. “Why are you doing this?”
  542. “Stop it, please!”
  543. “No more… I can’t… I can’t take any more…”
  544. “P-please… Make the pain stop…!”
  545. “I wish I had never had the displeasure of meeting you.”
  546. “Don’t struggle, now. You’ll only make me angry.”
  547. “Will you just shut up?!”
  548. “Struggle all you want—you’re not going anywhere.”
  549. “I will kill you slowly, agonizingly, until you’re begging for me to end it.”
  550. “Revenge… I need revenge!”
  551. “What have you done?!”
  552. “Look! Look at what you did to me!”
  553. “Don’t you dare think for a minute that no one saw what you did.”
  554. “How could someone do something so evil?”
  555. “Did you never love me?”
  556. “No. Never.”
  557. “I wish there was a magic button that could make everything okay again, but there isn’t!”
  558. “You’re suffering, I know… I am too.”
  559. “We have to stick together, or we’ll never get through this.”
  560. “You’re dead.”
  561. “I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your days.”
  562. “I’m going to turn your life into a nightmare you can never wake up from.”
  563. “You look delectable in red, my dear. You should bleed more often, I think.”
  564. “Someone call for help!”
  565. “I think he’s dying!”
  566. “Don’t worry—help is on the way!”
  567. “I won’t let you die. Not like this!”
  568. “Please! Don’t hurt him!”
  569. “Please! Don’t hurt her!”
  570. “Please! I’ll do anything you say!”
  571. “I don’t want this… I’ve never wanted this…”
  572. “How could you be so heartless?”
  573. “Do you ever feel like you’re being watched? I do… All the time.”
  574. “I wish you’d just die!”
  575. “What’s the point of even living in a world like this?”
  576. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t do it.”
  577. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t take your head off right now.”
  578. “I’m going to be the one to kill you. I’m going to make history.”
  579. “No one ever said life was easy, but no one ever told me that it was going to be this hard, either…”
  580. “I wish there was another way…”
  581. “There has to be another way!”
  582. “I can’t let you do this!”
  583. “Why would you do this to yourself?”
  584. “Don’t forget the people you love! You can’t leave us behind!”
  585. “Stop it! This isn’t some riddle you have to figure out!”
  586. “This isn’t about you—it’s about us!”
  587. “This isn’t about us, it’s about them!”
  588. “Surely you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”
  589. “We have to help them!”
  590. “You have to do something!”
  591. “It hurts so much…!”
  592. “I can’t… I can’t…!”
  593. “I can’t do this. Please, don’t make me…”
  594. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice.”
  595. “There are times when I just want to break down and cry, and usually, you’re the cause of it.”
  596. “Why do I always feel like crying lately?”
  597. “Ugh, you make me want to scream!”
  598. “Why won’t you listen to me?!”
  599. “You never listen!”
  600. “All you care about is yourself!”
  601. “I don’t think I can love anyone except myself.”
  602. “The truth is, I’m terrified.”
  603. “You don’t understand!”
  604. “You can’t run away. You can’t hide when the person you’re hiding from is yourself.”
  605. “There’s nowhere to run.”
  606. “I’m coming…”
  607. “Are you hiding?”
  608. “Don’t think you can run from me!”
  609. “You fool!”
  610. “You’re an idiot!”
  611. “I have never met anyone so utterly doused in stupidity!”
  612. “I can’t lose you!”
  613. “I’m sorry… I can’t hold on.”
  614. “I thought we were friends!”
  615. “I would have trusted you with my life!”
  616. “Well, then I suppose it’s a good thing you didn’t trust me at all.”
  617. “Very well, I’ll help you. But you can expect me to betray you if given the chance.”
  618. “Wait… There’s something wrong here.”
  619. “Something happened here… Something bad.”
  620. “I don’t like this place… Let’s leave.”
  621. “Did you see that?”
  622. “Did you hear that? There it is again!”
  623. “I can smell your fear…”
  624. “I sense a presence…”
  625. “We need to move… Now!”
  626. “Get down!”
  627. “Man down! Man down!”
  628. “Do you have any medical experience? Please tell me the answer is yes…”
  629. “We don’t have time for this!”
  630. “There’s no time to argue!”
  631. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”
  632. “Don’t question my authority!”
  633. “We’re dead! We are SO dead!”
  634. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re not telling me something?”
  635. “No, you have to stop.”
  636. “You’re killing him!”
  637. “You’re killing her!”
  638. “You are becoming exactly the thing you hate most!”
  639. “Is it really worth losing yourself over?”
  640. “Remember who you are, or they’ve already won!”
  641. “You’ve gone too far this time!”
  642. “Hah! You think you can stop me?!”
  643. “What fools!”
  644. “I’ve never known how one person could be so unbelievably cruel…”
  645. “I’ll never understand you.”
  646. “I’ll figure out a way to save you! I promise!”
  647. “I will see you dead!”
  648. “Kill you? You do me discredit, my friend! I can think up a much more creative punishment than that!”
  649. “Do you see now why I’ve never trusted him?”
  650. “Do you see now why I’ve never trusted her?”
  651. “I should have told you all of this before, but I was terrified…”
  652. “Please… stay with me… Don’t go!”
  653. “It’s alright… I’m not afraid to die…”
  654. “I’ll never trust you again!”
  655. “You were the only person I could ever trust, and you betrayed me!”
  656. “WHY?! Please, just tell me why!”
  657. “TELL ME!”
  658. “I’ll never tell!”
  659. “You’ll have to do better than that!”
  660. “Oh my god! Are you okay?!”
  661. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here!”
  662. “Hang on!”
  663. “Just hold on a bit longer!”
  664. “No—wait!”
  665. “Don’t hang up the phone!”
  666. “Keep talking to me!”
  667. “It’s going to be alright, I promise.”
  668. “Just keep breathing, alright? You’re going to be fine.”
  669. “No! No, please! PLEASE!”
  670. “Don’t touch me!”
  671. “Stay away from me!”
  672. “Don’t lash out at me like I did something wrong!”
  673. “I’m just trying to help!”
  674. “Let me help you!”
  675. “There’s no need to be so irritable…”
  676. “Don’t you trust me?”
  677. “Is there no one you can trust?”
  678. “I don’t have a home. Not anymore.”
  679. “No, no… It’s alright… I’m in your arms… I wouldn’t want to share my last moments with anyone else.”
  680. “I miss her so damn much, and it’s killing me that she’s gone!”
  681. “I miss him so damn much, and it’s killing me that he’s gone!”
  682. “You won’t see me at the funeral, but I’ll be there.”
  683. “I’m not leaving you! Not for anything!”
  684. “If I had a choice, things would have gone so differently…”
  685. “I had no choice!”
  686. “There is always a choice!”
  687. “Either you go for your weapon and I kill you, or we can talk like civilized people. Decide.”
  688. “Their lives are in your hands!”
  689. “There’s so much more at stake here! Don’t you understand?!”
  690. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to slide my knife into your throat. I’m sure it’d be a smooth as butter.”
  691. “I don’t think you understand just how much I hate you.”
  692. “I don’t know what’s happening to me!”
  693. “I feel different… I’m angry all the time, and I hate everything… Everyone. Even you, even me.”
  694. “Are you happy here?”
  695. “It’s almost as if nothing can make me happy anymore.”
  696. “No! Don’t listen!”
  697. “There is always a reason to keep going!”
  698. “We have to keep moving forward.”
  699. “If we lose hope now, we’ll never be able to finish what we started.”
  700. “Let’s do what we came here to do.”
  701. “You don’t scare me.”
  702. “You should be terrified.”
  703. “How are you not panicking right now?!”
  704. “Keep calm! If you panic, it will only make things worse!”
  705. “You don’t understand… You just don’t.”
  706. “Don’t pretend to know me!”
  707. “I will have my revenge!”
  708. “They will stop at nothing until they have what they want!”
  709. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t know what to do!”
  710. “Do you hear them? Do you hear the voices?”
  711. “They said we’d find the body here.”
  712. “Are you sure we can trust them?”
  713. “Oh, please! Love is for children!”
  714. “We’ve got a job to do—there’s no time!”
  715. “How could you say that?!”
  716. “Don’t talk to me! Just stay away!”
  717. “I don’t want to ever hear your voice or see your face ever again, do you hear me? Never!”
  718. “Why did you lie to me?”
  719. “None of this was true, was it? It was all some… some illusion orchestrated by you!”
  720. “I lied to keep you safe!”
  721. “I don’t want anything more to do with you.”
  722. “I’m done.”
  723. “I’m terribly sorry, but you’ve served your purpose and are no longer of use. Do you know what happens to useless things?”
  724. “I am not useless!”
  725. “You are not useless!”
  726. “You are garbage and it’s time to take out the trash.”
  727. “I don’t think you even know what love is.”
  728. “You taught me what love is, and now you’re just going to leave me? Just like that?”
  729. “I’ll never love again.”
  730. “I’ll help you bury the body.”
  731. “I can’t believe you killed someone!”
  732. “No, I won’t help you do this!”
  733. “This is evil!”
  734. “You call me evil, but perhaps I’m simply misunderstood?”
  735. “Don’t play games with me—I know what you are!”
  736. “They’re coming!”
  737. “Enemy fire!”
  738. “Cover me!”
  739. “There is something severely wrong with you.”
  740. “You are a terrible person!”
  741. “I am the monster mothers tell their children about at night.”
  742. “Am I a monster?”
  743. “You’ve turned me into a monster!”
  744. “Where is it? It was here! Where is it?!”
  745. “It hurts my heart to see you like this…”
  746. “You don’t have a heart to break.”
  747. “Perhaps it’s better that way.”
  748. “It’s easier to live in a world designed to inflict pain if you don’t have a soul with which to feel.”
  749. “There are two kinds of people in this world… Those who suffer and those who cause the suffering.”
  750. “Give me the gun.”
  751. “Don’t do this.”
  752. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”
  753. “Ow! You’re hurting me!”
  754. “Does it look like I care?”
  755. “Don’t you care about anything?”
  756. “Get up off your ass and help me!”
  757. “Quit talking in riddles and tell me what I need to do!”
  758. “The end is nigh.”
  759. “Scream for me.”
  760. “I’d know that scream anywhere…”
  761. “I was drowning.”
  762. “For the last time: it’s not happening!”
  763. “Why isn’t it working?!”
  764. “We need a doctor!”
  765. “We stick together. No matter what!”
  766. “Nobody is getting left behind today, you understand?”
  767. “There’s been enough bloodshed already. Let it go.”
  768. “Don’t go getting all hysterical!”
  769. “Hysterical?! I’m not hysterical!”
  770. “You killed an innocent!”
  771. “Of course I’m upset!”
  772. “I have every reason to hate you, and yet here I am, saving your life. Explain that to me.”
  773. “Explain!”
  774. “You are going to tell me everything I want to know, and if you don’t, I’ll make sure you regret it.”
  775. “Don’t worry, once you answer all of my questions, the pain will stop. Then again… Maybe it won’t.”
  776. “They took him!”
  777. “They took her!”
  778. “We have to find it before they do.”
  779. “I don’t want to do this… I don’t know if I CAN do this…”
  780. “The voices… they won’t… stop… SCREAMING!”
  781. “You’re bleeding!”
  782. “Woah, hey! Slow down! Where’s the fire?”
  783. “You’re hurt—badly!”
  784. “I want you to be honest with me—how bad does it hurt?”
  785. “There’s blood everywhere…”
  786. “There’s something wrong with my leg!”
  787. “I can’t see anything!”
  788. “It’s… so cold. I feel like I’m freezing.”
  789. “Do you smell that? It reeks… like a funeral home.”
  790. “I don’t know, I don’t know! They all just…. Just got up!”
  791. “They tore him apart!”
  792. “If you keep spewing lies like that, I’ll tear you apart!”
  793. “I’m not lying! I swear!”
  794. “Please… Please, I’ll tell you everything!”
  795. “I’ve told you everything… Now let me go!”
  796. “I’ve been to the ends of the world for you, and this is how you repay me?!”
  797. “I’d die for you over and over again if I could, and it still wouldn’t be enough for you.”
  798. “What can I do to make you see me?”
  799. “They say that hate and love are two sides of the same coin. I’m inclined to agree.”
  800. “Get out of my head!”
  801. “I just want to be left alone… Is that too much to ask?”
  802. “You reap what you sow.”
  803. “Do you ever wonder what life would be like for the people around you if you never even existed?”
  804. “You can’t give me what I want!”
  805. “I want to die.”
  806. “Please…. Kill me.”
  807. “I would sooner fall on my own blade than kill you.”
  808. “Is there nothing anyone can do?”
  809. “Can you not save them?”
  810. “If no one else will step up to the plate, then I will.”
  811. “I need your help.”
  812. “Things would be so much easier if you were dead…”
  813. “I should have killed you when I had the chance!”
  814. “Don’t be ridiculous. You need me.”




	2. “You have five minutes to make me cum, or you know what will follow.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~a couple months after Cy renews his contract with Atelier.  
> TW: NONCON, MISGENDERING, GENERAL TERRIBLE CYTELIER THINGS.

It was a simple errand. Cy'd been sent out with a bullet in his ass and a grocery list in the cold autumn dusk. By now, he'd more or less gotten used to Atelier's methods of keeping him subdued in public, so he wasn't incapacitated by the stimulation. He was able to more or less ignore the buzzing while in public, but Cy would be lying if he said that he didn't occasionally slip out of sight to succumb to the pleasure. Today was not one of those nights, however. He was focused on getting home as soon as possible. With the brown paper bag of groceries in tow, Cy began walking home, keeping his windbreaker zipped up tightly as the wind picked up. His collar shifted slightly under the fabric, but it was still unseen and hidden. Safely tucked away.

Atelier's home was a ten minute run from the store, if Cy was lucky. Usually, it was closer to about a thirty-minute walk, walking through busy intersections and towering highway overpasses. He was always a little bit wary walking home, considering how unsafe the path could be, but Atelier makes him do it anyway. And he hadn't gotten hurt yet, so it wasn't really a problem. 

There is always a first for everything, though.

He walks a block down, ducking through an alley to make it home faster. That's when some punk sticks their foot out, tripping Cy, causing the groceries to go splattering on the concrete. Cy's face smacks onto the pavement, nose bleeding almost instantaneously. He hears a shrill laugh, and figures it's just some deliquent kid trying to stir up trouble around the town. He doesn't have time for this. 

"Fuck," he mutters, starting to sit up. "What's your fucking deal? You hate my groceries that much?" he mocks, and reaches a hand out to grab the spilled carton of milk. The heel of a shoe comes cracking down on his hand, eliciting a sharp screech from Cy.

"Not your groceries, no," came the voice. A hand pulls sharply on Cy's jacket, pulling him up to make eye contact with the assailant. "Someone said they saw a kid with an eyepatch walking around near fourth street. Thought I'd check it out."

The man slams Cy to the ground and his head knocks against a pipe on the wall. "Sh-Shit," he mutters, scrambling in his pockets to grab anything to ward this fucker off. The man's too quick, though, and pulls a knife up to Cy's neck, pressing slightly. It's not fun unless it's Atelier doing it. Now, it's just scary, and there's no sense of thrill in this situation. 

"Don't pull this on me, cupcake. I've been eyeing you since daddy brought you down to the club one night. I knew I'd never get my way with him watchin', but I told my boys to keep an  _eye out_ for ya', huh? Good joke, idn't it?" he sneers, and slides the knife under Cy's eyepatch, ripping it off in one slice. He gasps and struggles to get away--there's no way in hell he's not going to fight for his life when some stranger puts a blade that close to the socket. It's futile, though, and the man laughs before slamming Cy's head onto the pavement again, knocking his thoughts out of his head. "What's wrong? You don't wanna have a little bit of fun?"

Cy's struggles become frantic. "St-top, pl-please, i-if, wh-en Atelier finds o-out, he'll--" he gasps, but a hand muffles his mouth.

"Daddy's not gonna find out, pumpkin. It's just you and me," he whispers, and starts to zip down his windbreaker. When he gets to Cy's neck, he laughs. "Oh my fucking  _god_ , you really are a spoiled little brat, aren't you?" His hand grabs Cy's collar and tugs up. Cy whimpers in response and swallows loudly. "I thought he just dressed you up like that to please the crowd, but you wear this shit all the time, huh? ...What else he's got you wearin'?"  
  
He takes the knife and cuts cleanly through Cy's clothes, leaving his chest exposed and bare. _Damn it,_ he thought. _That was my favorite jacket._  The man gets the fabric off his shoulders and runs his hands across Cy's scars, tracing his fingers along his soft, mutilated skin.

"I'm takin' this too, babe. I don't wanna see your little slut collar anymore," he says, prying the knife underneath the leather of the collar and roughly cutting it off and throwing it to the side. He eyes the brand and Atelier's name carved into his collarbone. In the light of the street, Cy sees him smirk. 

"What would daddy do if someone else's name was in your skin?"

Cy's eye widens, and he starts to tremble. "D-Don't. D-Don't do i-it, he won't," he stutters, "Ma-Master will k-kill you."

"Will he really, now? Ah, then maybe I should put that off 'til another time. We can always do something different, huh, baby?"

The man unbuckles his pants and takes out his half-erect cock, bringing it up to Cy's face. "I guarantee I taste sweeter than what you're used to, babe."

"N-No, I c-can't, I ca-n't, I--"

"Or we could go back to the old plan, my name sitting right above your cock?"

Cy reluctantly takes the head of his shaft into his mouth. The man smiles. "Good job, baby, good job. I like you honey, I'm gonna let you take the whole thing in," he coos, and slams full force down into Cy's throat. Cy instantly chokes, struggling for air as he tries to push the man away. His face contorts in pain, and when the man takes his dick out, Cy falls into a coughing fit, nearly throwing up. "I c-can't, I can't," he gasps. Cy can tell he made the man very angry just then, as his hands have moved down Cy's belt, hurriedly unbuckling and unzipping his pants, throwing them to the side of the alley. 

"Little slut, don't look a god damn gift horse in the mouth," he yells, and punches Cy's face so hard he gets whiplash. "You don't want to suck? So fucking be it. I'll find a different hole to fill. But rudeness like that deserves to be punished, first, sweetums."

The man takes the knife and starts digging into the flesh of Cy's inner thigh. "Daddy keeps you feelin' nice even when you aren't with him?" he asks, and pops the bullet vibe out of Cy's ass. "Look at that, you're an ash tray too," he says, poking his cigarette burn scars lightly with the knife. Cy lets out a gasps in response and tries to close his legs. Tears are streaming down his face and sticking to his eyelashes, blurring his already-terrible vision even further. "Ple-Please," he begs again, grasping at the man's hand. "Ple-ase."

He slaps Cy's hand away and forces his legs spread open again, forging an impromptu spreader bar from some old PVC pipe and Cy's shoelaces."Muffin, calm down, baby. You aren't getting out of this until I'm done. But I'll make it faster for you, easier, mhm?" He drags the knife down Cy's thigh, a thick stream of blood dripping onto the conrete floor. **"You have five minutes to make me cum, or you know what will follow.”**

The man spreads spit and precum around Cy's entrance and he prepares from the pain that's going to come from penetration like this. No lube, no prep. Cy begs for something more.

"Y-You can't...! Plea--lu-lube, don't, d-don't!"

"Sometimes, we gotta make do with what we have, pookie." he says unsympathetically, and positions the head of his cock to Cy's ass. "I'll take a minute away from your timer every time you scream, so don't even think about it."

He pushes in. This man is bigger than Atelier in both length and girth, and Cy begins sobbing in agony, holding his yells in check only by biting on his lip so hard it starts to bleed. He's stretched to his limit, it's so big and intrusive he can't even feel any potential pleasure coming from this. His cock is still soft. A quiet squeak slips past his mouth, and the man leans down to kiss Cy's lips. He nips at the skin around his mouth until shoving his tongue in and licking at the blood beginning to coagulate at the side of his mouth. His teeth dig into the sensitive wound, and Cy cries out into the man's mouth, clenching his body in pain.

"Ohhh, man, cupcake. You have the tightest little pussy I've ever been in, it's so warm and good."

Cy has never felt more ridiculed or hurt in his entire life. Atelier had beaten, maimed, fucked and tortured him, but he had never misgendered him. It's this absolute, blatant disregard for any shred of dignity Cyrus might have had left that causes Cy to let go of the last bit of fight in him and just. Endure it.

"Hahah, I never knew you could still cry even without having an eye? What's it feel like? Oh man, if I dug around in there, I bet your pussy would tighten and spasm so hard around my co--"

**_BANG-!_ **

Blood splatters across Cyrus' face and the man goes limp, falling to the side, dead.

"Nobody touches my property."

His voice is smooth and even, like poisoned honey. He holsters the gun and takes out a switchblade, releasing Cy from the shitty excuse for a spreader bar and holding him close.

"M-Mas-Master, I-I-I," Cy chokes out, crying and clinging to him. His arms are wrapped tightly around Atelier's waist, sobbing into his coat. No doubt he'd be punished later for getting sweat and blood and tears and snot on his expensive clothes, but Cy didn't care right now. "Th-The groc...eries... I'm s-s-so sor-rry."

"Forget about the god damn groceries, Cyrus. Did he mark you?"

"A-Almo...st."

"God damn son of a bitch. I'll make sure none of his fucking affiliates ever step foot in that fucking club ever again. I'll break those bastards, I swear to fucking--"

He's interrupted by a low, pathetic whine from Cy and a tightening of his arms around his waist. Atelier can worry about that later. He has to focus on his slave for now. His naked, abused, collarless slave. Atelier guesses that it's the rapist that tore it off, but it's still possible that Cy wasn't wearing it out in public any more. 

"Where's your collar, Cyrus?" 

"T-Took kni-knife, a-and,"

"Enough. You needed a new one anyway. And Jesus, Cy, you smell fucking disgusting. I'm taking you home and giving you a bath."

"Th-Than-k you, Mas-aster Ate-At-Atelier...."  
  
Atelier wraps his coat around Cyrus's trembling body and carries him back to the chouffeur's car. As they drive back home, Cy curled up on Atelier's lap asleep, Atelier is already planning ways to make sure nobody ever puts their nasty fucking hands on his prized possessions ever again.


End file.
